When You Help a Fairy
by winds.of.mystery
Summary: The team was right - they're not alone. But not everyone there wants to kill them... bad summary, sorry. KxL BxS HxM
1. Shooting Star?

**Note: This is while they are still on the island and before they meet Adam (just thought I'd point that out).**

**If you can't understand the Japanese words I don't blame you, you can just ask me and I'll PM you. ^o^ **

**BTW, I don't know how to say "why" or "wait" in Japanese, so I just spelled it "doschte" and  
"mate". It is something like that… ne?**

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Luna sat at the fire, watching the flames crack as she thought back to the times that her father was still alive. She barely noticed Bell calling her name.

"Luna, are you there?" he asked. She woke up suddenly and put on a fake smile.

"Gomenasai. I'm fine." Luna replied, and drifted away once more.

"Mina, look up!" Shingo called out eagerly, as they saw a meteor-like item flash through the sky. "Hey! Down here!"

Unfortunately, they noticed shortly after that the meteor-like object was actually crashing. It flew past them, blowing out their fire, and broke off a piece of the mountain as it flew by. The explosion was, thankfully, on the other side of the island.

"We should go check it out." Howard said as he lay on his lounging chair. "And by 'we' I mean 'you'. Tell me what you find later!"

"Say what!?" Chako complained. "You're coming too, you know!"

"We should go in the morning." Kaoru explained. "It's too dangerous now."

"Eh, look at Mr. Smarty-Pants go on about his intelligence!" Howard argued. "Oh, wait, I thought that was Shingo…"

"Why do I have to get involved in this!?" Shingo yelled, getting up.

"Mina, let's just go to sleep." Luna interrupted. "Tomorrow, we can go check that out, okay? We'll decide then who is coming or not."

"Hai." All agreed, and went back to sleep, observing the faint light that the object caused.

_This is strange… _Kaoru thought. _Too strange… I'm just way too sure that we're not alone here on this island._

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Daylight hours came and Luna prepared her backpack with whatever Kaoru, Menori, Howard and she would need.

"Mina, ikimashou!" Luna called out to her partners, as they began walking towards the mountain.

As you can expect, Howard wanted to stop about every five minutes or so. The trip was long, and even though Luna always tried to start a conversation, Kaoru wouldn't speak, Howard would say he is too tired to talk and Menori would cut her off with short responses.

The atmosphere became a bit tense, as they started to trail up the mountain. Kaoru took the lead, throwing a rope with a handcrafted hook as high as he could, followed by Menori, Howard, and Luna, who wanted to make sure that Howard didn't fall.

As they reached the top, they were greatly astonished to find a great crater on the other side. You couldn't see the bottom of it, for the smoke of what seemed to be a previous fire still roamed like fog around it.

"Okay, we checked it out. Ikimashou!" Howard said quickly, trying to escape, but Kaoru grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Hai, ikimashou. But we're going down." Kaoru said coldly, as Howard began whining in fear.

"Doschte?" he mumbled, as they all stepped down the steep mountainside carefully. "This is too slippery!"

Howard was the first one to fall, obviously, and as he slip down, he kicked Menori's legs, making them both slide down the mountainside. Kaoru jumped out of their way with grace and speed, impressing Luna quite a bit because of his skill.

"Ladies first!" Kaoru chuckled (something he hadn't done in awhile), as he watched the two slide down. He smirked as he heard Luna's laugh from behind him. Menori and Howard somewhat crashed into a plant below.

"Howard, I'll kill you!" Menori growled as she pushed him from her belly. "And get off of me! Baka, baka, baka!" As Menori got up (leaving Howard on the floor), she only saw Kaoru sliding down as if on a skateboard and Luna cautiously running lightly behind him.

"Mina, are you okay?" Luna asked, and everyone knew she meant Howard.

"No, we should go back, ne, mina?" Howard protested, yet everyone was already in front of him. "Mate!"

They traveled long ways through the forest, speeding up every time they heard an animal and slowing down everytime they got tired. After about an hour or so, the four only heard Howard's yell.

"Papa!!" he screamed, as he slid down the side of the crater.

"Howard!" Luna yelled, as he reached the bottom. "Is it safe to go down?"

"Haii…!" he mumbled. Menori, Kaoru and Luna slid down and met up with Howard.

"So, let's see what all this is about! Ikimashou!" Luna said happily, as she marched towards the middle of the crater. Howard shook in fear as he thought of the worst.

"Mina… onegai… let's return!" Howard whimpered. Menori suddenly stopped and hit Howard across the face. He held his cheek, unable to speak or react.

"Get yourself together, Howard!" Menori snapped. "This isn't a little game where we can just return home whenever we want to!"

"Menori…" Howard whispered soothingly, still cupping his cheek in his hand.

"We're going to go down there, okay?" Menori continued. "And we're only going to return when we find out what's going on, even if it costs our lives! Understood?" Howard nodded as all continued walking in silence. All the way, Howard kept on looking down at the hand that had been holding his cheek.

Kaoru and Luna suddenly stopped, and looked at some object with wide open eyes.

"Mina, what is it?" Menori asked. She suddenly gasped in an extremely exaggerated tone and held her mouth.

"It's a…" Luna began, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Person?" Kaoru finished.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	2. Watashi Mizu

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"I know that we might not be able to help another person." Kaoru pointed out. "But we can't just leave her here."

"That's true…" Luna said, as she examined the body that lay on the floor. "Just like we helped Adam, we'll help her. Howard, Kaoru, can you guys carry her?" The boys nodded as they picked her up.

"It would be easier without the dress piece…" Howard grunted, as he pointed to two long rectangles that dragged on the floor.

"Um… you girls should do it." Howard stammered. Luna giggled, as she began trying to pull off what seemed to be a part of the dress. It refused to unattach, and Luna noticed that the woman's skin was being pulled when she pulled the "dress piece".

"It might have gotten into her skin with the fall." Luna gasped as she pulled her hands back abruptly. "I don't want to hurt her… can you boys carry on anyways?" The two nodded again and began dragging the body through the forest.

Due to the extra weight, they had to have more pauses. The girls began getting worried because the woman wasn't waking up, but whenever Kaoru felt her pulse, he reassured them that she was alive.

When they reached Minna no Ie (it's the name Sharla gave to the treehouse. It means "Everyone's Home"), it was sunset already. Sharla, Shingo, Chako and Bell came running out to greet them.

"Where were you all?" Sharla began. "We were wor…! Who's that?" Everybody's attention was suddenly directed to the body that lay in Kaoru's and Howard's arms.

"A real person!" Shingo exclaimed, fixing his glasses so he was sure it wasn't just a mirage.

"We don't know for sure yet." Bell pointed out happily. "She doesn't look like Adam, but we're never sure. Either way, we have to help her, ne?"

"Hai!" all agreed.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

They returned to Minna no Ie as the others awaited them.

"If we keep taking in people," Howard mocked. "This will soon become an orphanage!"

"Howard!" Luna snapped. "Don't call Adam an orphan!"

"Eh, we don't know that…" Howard snickered. Luna turned to Adam with a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, Adam." Luna said encouragingly. "We'll find your parents." Adam nodded, still confused with what the word "orphan" really meant. _Every one _has _parents, ne? _he thought. _Some just don't have them forever._ Adam smiled back and returned to the house.

"What about that?" Sharla pointed to the "dresspiece".

"We think it's something to match the dress." Luna explained. "It seems like it got into her skin from the fall, but there was no blood. I don't really know what happened."

"All we can do now is try to help." Bell said with a smile. "She can sleep in one of the girls' beds. I would offer mine, but it's in the boy's room, and Adam is already using it."

"It's okay, Bell." Luna smiled. "She can stay on my bed."

"Can we go now?" Howard whined. "My arms are killing me!"

"Gome, Howard. Ikimashou." Luna laughed. Kaoru, Howard and Luna made their way upstairs and laid the girl down on Luna's bed.

"I'll stay here in case she wakes, so you two can go back." Luna said with authority. As the two made their way out, Luna observed as two aquamarine eyes slowly showed up.

"K-Konichiwa!" Luna said nervously. "You seemed to have quite a fall there… but you can stay here for now!" The woman didn't answer and looked around casually.

"Where am I?" she asked with a melodious voice.

"Um… we built this house!" Luna said proudly. The woman looked at her for a moment, and there was silence.

"We?" she asked.

"Hai. There are nine of us in total, counting our robo-pet… but with you, that's ten!"

"Eh… I see… can you show me the way to the city?"

"Well, this is an island… do you remember where you came from?"

"Where I came from, yes… How? No…"

"Mm. Well, we're trying to get out of here too, so we're all in this together!"

The woman struggled to get up and began walking towards the stairs.

"Mate!" Luna called out. "You're too weak. You should lie in bed a bit!" The woman smiled kindly.

"I'm fine!" she assured Luna, and made her way out, her "dresspiece" being dragged along. As she walked out, she covered her eyes quickly, but as soon as she got used to the light, she began looking around curiously. All eyes were locked on their visitor that had awoke.

"She's awake already?" Sharla asked Bell.

"Let's welcome her!" Bell smiled, taking a step forward. "Hey!" The woman turned her glance to him, emotionless. Everybody gathered – Luna and Bell at front, Sharla behind Bell and next to Menori, Howard and Shingo, Kaoru in the back, Adam playing with the water.

"Welcome. I think we should explain what happened." Bell continued. "I'm Bell. These are Luna, Sharla, Menori, Howard, Kaoru, Adam, Shingo and Chako is upstairs. It might take awhile for you to learn the names but that's o-"

"I just want to be shown to the city, thanks." She interrupted coldly. Bell tried to continue keeping a positive attitude.

"Well, that might take awhil-"

"Where did I come from?"

By now, Bell was getting a bit impatient, and everybody seemed to notice it. He only pointed to the sky angrily, expecting for her to let him talk now.

"Arigato. I'll see my way back."

"You can't! If even we didn't make it, how could you-?"

"We're not of the same race. Humans take so long… but not us."

"What's so different about you?" Luna yelled, now getting fired up. The woman simply looked at Luna with a look that seemed to scream out, "You are so retarted" and walked away.

"Wait, please!" Adam said, running up to her, after hearing the conversation. He tugged at one of her "dresspieces" (there were two) and she suddenly shrieked. The woman bit her fingers and seemed to feel much pain.

"Do _not _pull that!" she said, annoyed, as you could see tears swelling up in her face. "That hurts quite a lot!"

"By the way," Luna stepped in. "We realized your dresspiece seems to have been pushed into your skin when you fell."

"Dress piece?" the woman asked in a cynical tone. "Look, _kid_, I don't have time for this. I have to get back, okay?"

"If you don't want us to help you, then please, help us!" Luna yelled desperately. That last saying immediately stopped the woman in her steps. She suddenly chuckled.

"It's the other way around…" she smirked. "Um, oh. Okay, then. I'll stay. But in one condition. As soon as I leave, you all never saw me." They all agreed with great confusion.

"In that case," the woman said with a smile. "Watashi Mizu. Great to meet you all. Shouldn't we be getting to work by now?"


	3. Knowledge Unknown

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Luna sat at the fire with Bell, tired from a long day's work.

"Weren't you surprised how Mizu was good at all of that work?" Luna smiled.

"I guess so." Bell answered happily. "I thought that there might be wounds that would stop her from it. Yet the fields look great."

"Bell, I have a question…" Luna began nervously. "If it isn't too personal… you seemed to get a bit angry today. You're always so happy. Why is that?" Bell seemed to be in his own thoughts for awhile.

"Well," Bell began, as his smile faded away. "I just… don't want you to tell anyone, okay?" Luna nodded and let Bell continue. "I've always felt like I've let myself be pushed around by people. Howard wasn't even close to being the first one to doing so. And… I think that I just don't want it to happen again. Sorry if I made you guys worried."

"Oh, no, Bell!" Luna smiled encouragingly. "You are a very independent person. You can handle all of your problems by yourself and sometimes helps with others', independent of any orders you take or not." Bell smiled and Luna continued to roast the fish.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Mizu." Menori called out the other day, over what was now Luna's and Sharla's bed to Mizu's.

"Mm?" Mizu sat up, as if she hadn't slept all night, yet seemed very refreshed.

"Why don't you just take that dresspiece off?" Menori asked, knowing it was a question that everyone seeked an answer to.

"I don't have one." Mizu answered with a laugh.

"I mean the two cloths from your dress's back." Menori said, pointing to two grey/transparent cloth-like items that were attatched. "They get in the way of your work."

Mizu got up and started spinning in circles, looking to her back.

"The white one IS the dress." Mizu replied, confused.

"I mean the grey, Mizu."

"I don't have any grey dresspiece…"

"You know what? Forget it."

"But which dresspiece are you talking about?"

"No, nothing, Mizu."

Luna and Sharla awoke with the confusion and looked at the two.

"You're awake!" Luna said, still half asleep. "Menori… it would be nice if you could make Mizu a better dress. That dress is a bit fancy for work, don't you think?"

"When she comes back from fruit gathering it will be done." Menori answered, emotionless. Sharla put her shoes and glasses quietly on. On their way out, Mizu took Kaoru's spear (it was leaned against the wall) and began working on her dress.

What was before just a long piece of cloth that reached her toes became quite a pretty dress. She had cut the sleeves so that they tied behind her neck and had cut the bottom of her dress until it was on her knees. Yet the grey attachments still reached the ground.

The nine were surprised to see Mizu exiting in her "new dress", yet none understood why the grey extensions weren't cut as well.

"Ohaio, Mizu!" Adam said happily, as he embraced her warmly. To everyone's surprise, she simply returned the hug, as if they were just brothers greeting each other. She took him on a piggyback ride to the lake and told him that he could play with the fish and long as he didn't dive. Adam seemed very busy at it, and Mizu seemed like she knew everything Adam liked.

As she worked on the fields with Luna, there was absolute silence as Luna started feeling a small headache. She felt it that she was somewhat receiving that "telepathic communication", yet she saw and heard nothing. Her head ached slightly, yet it wasn't that bad.

"Can I ask a question?" Mizu spoke up. Luna wasn't the type to talk while she worked, yet she responded out of politeness.

"Sure, Mizu. What is it?"

"It's a bit personal…"

"It's okay."

"Well, I wanted to know. How can you be so happy?"

"What do you mean, silly?" Luna laughed.

"I've lost someone too. Yet it's really hard to be happy."

Luna froze. How did she know she had lost someone? They had barely met, and barely talked, much less about her parents' deaths.

"Mizu, your turn to gather food!" Howard yelled as he returned with Shingo and some limes, oranges and peaches.

"Bye, Luna!" Mizu waved, as if the conversation had never happened.

"Matte!" Luna called out, yet it was too late.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Mizu roamed the forest with Kaoru, both keeping terribly quiet. Mizu seemed terribly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Kaoru had observed it, and he had a feeling he knew why, and after a few hours, he couldn't take it anymore.

"They told you, didn't you?" Kaoru asked, as he pulled some weeds to see if they had edible roots.

"They who?"

"Luna and Sharla. About Louis…"

"Not them."

Kaoru stabbed a tree with his spear.

"So they told other people…." Kaoru assumed.

"No. They didn't."

"How can you talk like that if you don't even know about Louis?"

"I never said I didn't."

Kaoru looked at her as if she was crazy. They continued walking for awhile as Kaoru sorted out his thoughts.

"Who told you?" he asked, ready to receive an answer that might not be satisfactory.

"You did."

"I never told you."

"Not verbally."

"So you're not telling me who told you."

"I am!"

Kaoru sighed, obviously annoyed.

"What are you gonna do?" Mizu mocked. "Kill me too?" Mizu should have kept quiet – Kaoru took this very seriously. He somewhat doubted her previous discomfort about it.Who knows? It could be insecurity. About losing someone as well…

`'`'`'`'`'`'


	4. A Twinkle in Her Eye

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Mizu sat in the room with Menori and Luna. Sharla had gone to check on Kaoru (who was late again, unsurprisingly) and the three of them were trying to make new clothes since the old ones were getting smaller.

"Mizu, while I'm at it," Menori offered. "I could cut your grey extensions."

"Look, for the last time," Mizu said with a smile, though she was a bit irritated. "I don't have grey dress extensions."

"One day I will cut them." Menori mocked. Mizu suddenly gasped with great exaggeration.

"You wanna cut _these_!?" she yelled, holding up the two "dresspieces" with great difficulty (since they were on her back).

"What other ones?" Menori replied, a bit puzzled by the question.

"Are you crazy!?"

"That's what I should be asking you…"

Mizu stormed off and walked away from Minna no Ie. Howard was the only one who noticed her (since the others were finishing their work) yet he thought she was just going to the bathroom. _I won't be the one to interrupt. _He thought, as he went to the food storage room to get some fruits.

Kaoru was returning with some fish when he saw Mizu storm away. He quickly sped up his pace and followed her, unnoticed. He seeked some answer – some secret – to how she knew about Louis.

They went through the thick forest to an area where many trees had been dug up by the root and replaced with earth to even the floor out. There was a small tunnel that could only fit one person in the very middle, and Mizu slid down it. Kaoru lost sight of her, so he jumped in as well.

At the very bottom, Kaoru found a somewhat complex hallway with many rooms. The hallways and rooms had tree trunks that were cut in half stuck to the very walls. Ht made the house quite nice.

He was able to distinguish each and every room. The bedroom, with many leaves, flowers and other plants to make a bed, a storage room, with a cabinet and food that seems to only be good in case of emergencies, a fire room, with a hole on the top to let the smoke out and some bark, and he assumed that the bathroom was outside.

Mizu sat in the smallest of all rooms, holding a necklace that he noticed she never took off. It had never been a big deal, nor was it large enough to be noticeable.

"Geez, you gotta learn how to knock." Mizu snapped, even though her back was turned to him. "But come in, I guess."

"How did you build this so fast?" Kaoru asked, looking around in amazement.

"Easy." Mizu replied, fiddling with the necklace. "Examined the architecture you used, took ideas from you, used trees as well, also used the idea of having some place that the animals wouldn't reach (I just couldn't find a tree strong enough so I built it underground) and started working."

"In, what, two days? I don't believe you."

"And Luna doesn't believe you killed someone. I guess you're just both wrong."

Mizu was being too cold all of a sudden. And only she knew the reason why – Kaoru reminded her too much and too often about disappointment in someone she knew.

"Let's just return." Kaoru said gravely, and walked out of Mizu's house.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

At nighttime, the ten were gathered around the fire.

"So, Mizu," Luna began, trying to start a conversation. "I heard you built a small house of your own. How did you do it so fast?"

"It's not hard." Mizu answered, asking herself if she should block her off or just have a conversation. She didn't want any subjects to come up about her life. "You guys finished your house pretty fast, too."

"I guess, but we had more people." Luna replied.

"But you also needed more space, because you were eight when you started."

"That's true. Either way, you work pretty fast."

"Thanks."

"Mizu, can I visit your house someday?" Adam asked happily.

"Of course!" Mizu said with a kind smile.

"We should all visit later." Luna completed. "Sharla, why don't you give it a name?"

"Hm…" Sharla began. "Mizu Toride. Mizu made it and it will be great protection in winter!"

_Note: I think it means water fortress… I'm not so sure…_

"It's a very good name!" Bell smiled kindly. "We should see it later."

"You might even help us build stuff later…" Howard began. "You know, your strength might be worth two people's work, ne?"

"You're still working, Howard." Menori pointed out.

"I can try, but I think it's best that you help me…" Mizu said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Howard laughed. "You want _me _to help _you_?"

"I think you would want to…" Mizu smiled. Howard blushed quite terribly, and Menori looked at Howard angrily.

"I-I don't want to… why would I?" Howard stammered nervously.

"Forget it…" Mizu said, seeming a bit uncomfortable. She suddenly looked at Adam with a confused face, and began staring at her. Luna held her head in pain.

"What?" Adam asked innocently. "Is my face dirty?" Mizu looked up at everyone and Luna suddenly looked around, realizing the pain had gone away.

"N-No… uh…" Mizu said as she somewhat returned to earth. "It was just… forget it."

"Mizu, would you like some help with the logs?" Bell asked happily. "It might be a bit hard for you."

"Sure." Mizu smiled devilishly.

"You've got a plan in mind…" Howard said suspiciously.

"Because Howard knows so much about evil plans." Luna said mockingly. Everybody but Howard joined her in laughter.

"Eh, not funny!" he said, kicking one of the logs that was near the fire.

"Anyways, let's go to sleep." Mizu said happily, looking once more at Adam and walking off to bed.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Minna, ikimashou!" Luna yelled (she was the first one up). "It's morning! Time to work!" Luna entered the girl's room one more time to check if Mizu was coming as well and saw Mizu holding a small object. It was like a metal stick with a wire that reached her ear and clung to it with a small claw.

"Hai. I'm working on it." She spoke into it. "I can't do it _that _fast. It's nine against… Luna? Is that you?"Mizu turned around as the claw pulled itself back to the metal stick, leaving three holes in Mizu's ear. Mizu suddenly ran towards Luna (who was extremely confused right now) and held her collar tight.

"Now, you listen here!" she said, fuming with anger. "If you ever tell anyone about this – and I mean _anyone _– heads will roll. You heard?" Luna nodded nervously, and Mizu let go and put a smile on her face. They both walked out slowly and got to work.

As Bell promised, he helped Mizu to cut the logs. She cut them and he took them to Minna no Ie.

"Are you okay?" Mizu asked kindly, noticing all of the work it was taking Bell.

"Hai!" he said with a smile. "I just wish I had some rope to tie these." He noticed a special glow in Mizu's eyes as she looked into his.

"Funny you mention it." Mizu smiled. "I was working on some before." She handed him a coil of rope and helped him tie the trunks.

"Arigato. I see you took it here to show us."

"Yeah, I wanted to show you guys."

"Well, let's show everyone your good work! It seems almost perfect handwork."

"Arigato. Let's return. Want me to take half?"

"I'd never let a lady do that!"

"You're very nice, Bell." Mizu said, walking in front of him.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

I know… not all that… but you will see! There is gonna be some suspense!


End file.
